Of Unfortunate Hangovers And Small Talks
by XxZolaxX
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after the hilarious incident in the Italian restaurant? Set the morning after the events of the last chapter of 'Another Journey!


Hello lovelies xx

I am fully aware that I haven't been in the Blue Dragon fandom since 2012 after I've completed 'Another Journey', but on a cold December night of 2015, I've written this little one-shot that explained what happened the next morning on Konrad's boat after Zola's em... weird behaviour aha

And yes, it's only now that a light bulb lit up above my head and whispered to me: Yo, Arielle! Have you forgotten about that Blue Dragon one-shot you've written while you were bored out of your mind on a cold December night of 2015?

So... here ya go! I know that the Blue Dragon fandom has grown fairly small, as I can see now. I'm happy that I've had the chance to write such a fun story back in 2011-2012 and had a lot of kind people review almost every chapter.

I was a fan of Blue Dragon, and I always will be because it was a huge part of the beginning of my teenage years.

And lastly... **If you haven't read my fanfic 'Another Journey', you'll be completely lost. Please read it, and then come back to this lol**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Of Unfortunate Hangovers And Small Talks**

The silver haired woman tossed her body side to side on her bed, slowly waking up with each passing second. The minute she was slightly aware of her surroundings, she groaned at the bad headache that had suddenly taken over her. She felt ill.

She slowly sat up on the small bed and looked around with lazy eyes. She understood that she was back in Konrad's boat. But, she didn't quite remember how she got here. She sighed and rested her face against her palm, closed her eyes and thought. She recalled the fancy Italian restaurant that she and the rest of the gang went to. She remembered the poor elderly couple that had to suffer the consequences of the Mexican food vs Italian food #2…

Her icy blue eyes suddenly snapped open as most of the events dawned in her mind. She has drank wine. She rarely drank, unless if it was a special occasion. She frowned and scratched the side of her head; it was rare that a waitress did not ask her how old she was. Even though she was only a year younger till the legal age to consume alcohol, she still thought it was absurd that nobody who worked at the restaurant made sure that she was of proper age. Zola sighed once more and shrugged at her mental questionings. A sudden pain washed over her and she rubbed her forehead. It was her first time having a hangover. She has heard plenty of times that having those were incredibly painful and that it took a few long hours until the pain subsided. She rolled her eyes; by plenty of times, she meant the complaints of the Jibral soldiers. After the big event of the ceremony after Nene's defeat, most of them have drank a bit too much. They didn't think much about it, because they knew that chances were thin if enemies were to attack the castle. If they did, they'll have to deal with the six shadow masters. The next morning, most of the soldiers stayed in bed, refusing to get up while some just walked around like zombies as they 'guarded' the kingdom. Zola has drank a bit with them the night before, but she didn't want to go overboard because she still wanted to have a clear state of mind during the ceremony.

"I should get up now, everyone must be awake by now." She thought, glancing at Kluke's and Bouquet's empty bed. The woman discarded the comfy blankets and shakily stood. She decided it would be best to ignore the headache and walked up the small wooden stairs to meet up with the gang. Her intentions were immediately destroyed when pairs of eyes landed on her and yelled: Good morning!

Zola couldn't help but flinch at the pain. It was as if someone was repeatedly hitting her skull with a hammer. Everyone except Konrad stared at her in confusion. Of course, they didn't know what a hangover was. They were far too young. Konrad, on the other hand, seemed to have the situation already planned out because he came towards her slowly with a glass of water and a pill in his hand.

"Here, take this. It will help." He smiled at her and she returned it the best she could.

"Thank you." She replied softly as she walked towards the kitchen table and sat. After she had swallowed the pill, she saw the intense gaze of everyone in the room on her. She blinked and narrowed her blue eyes. There was an awkward minute of silence as Konrad dragged his feet close to the brown table and leaned his back against a counter.

Bouquet was the first to break said silence, "You were really weird last night."

Zola stood stunned for a moment, letting the affirmation sink in. Then, she spoke. "How bizarre was I? I was drunk wasn't I? I apologize. It does not usually happen." She said truthfully.

"You said that Logi stole your juice box." Kluke told her with a little grin. The silver haired woman frowned, she really said that?

"You also said that you really needed a unicorn license! Her expression was priceless!" Bouquet laughed at the thought and so did everyone else except Zola.

"Wait, who's 'her'?" She asked them with a puzzled look. She really didn't remember anything, and just the thought of that scared her.

"The waitress, of course!" Shu exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head with a cheeky smile.

The blue eyed stared at them in disbelief, "I said that to a waitress?" she face palmed herself, muttering obscenities under her breath. "I will never drink again…" She whispers propping her elbow on the table and rested her cheek against it.

Konrad sighed happily, "That's what everyone says…" Zola glared at him menacingly from the corner of her eye and he immediately shut up as he started to look everywhere else except her and whistling an unknown tune. The kids started laughing once more. Jiro just rolled his eyes and stayed quiet as usual.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After eating breakfast and making Zola remember the unfortunate events of last night, they all sat in the boat's little living room. The cooking show was currently airing on television, much to Marumaro and Shu's delight.

"This was a great journey! Thank you for everything, Konrad!" Bouquet giggled and smiled widely.

"And Zola too! She was the one who made us discover Montauk! It was paradise over there!" Kluke said with a dreamy look on her face.

Marumaro nodded in agreement, "The ice cream was delicious, maro!"  
Shu laughed at his little devi friend, "And bringing the volleyball out on the beach at night wasn't such a bad idea, right?" he playfully elbowed Marumaro. He turned his attention on Jiro, who seemed to be staring at nothing at all.

"What did you like about Montauk, Jiro?" Shu grinned. Jiro slowly looked at the black haired boy and smirked.

"When I punched you across the face because the bucket of water you were oh so clumsily holding flew out of your hands and landed on my head." He replied in a monotone voice, but his eyes reflected fury.

Shu gulped, laughing awkwardly and clapped his hands, "Okay then! Now what? What do we do?" He asked Konrad.

The knight master smiled softly at him, "We simply take the boat all the way back to Jibral city. We will decide what to do then." He informed. They all nodded, excited of the many other adventures that awaits them. Maybe this won't be their last journey together after all.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Well, that was it. Hoped you liked it :)

Keep rockin',

Arielle C.


End file.
